


Not Stepping On Toes

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Late night thoughts, Love Confessions, Neither can Aerith, Tifa can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tifa spends her night thinking, and when she decides to go for a walk, the one person she was thinking about shows up. The one person she did not want to show up, in her doorway. And not only showing up, but also asking to talk with her. Who is she to refuse Aerith her request?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Ten Gifts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Not Stepping On Toes

Aerith was beautiful. Tifa couldn’t take her eyes off of the brunette. When she would jokingly lean on Cloud, or grab his arm, she would feel an immediate spark of jealous. But not because of Cloud, no. Tifa had known Cloud for far too long, he was her best friend. Her jealousy was that Aerith was not giving her the same wide smile, or wrapping a hand around her arm, tilting her head back with a small giggle.

It was stupid, she realized. She should speak up. Say something- where was the energy she had had years ago, when a boy had come up to her and she had told them outright that she liked them, or that she was uninterested? Her mouth always ran dry when Aerith looked at her, when she would lean against her and Tifa had a brief moment to hug her closer.

But still. When those eyes met hers, Tifa couldn’t help but feel the colour rising in her cheeks, or stop her heart from hammering her chest so loudly she thought even those in the top of floors of Shinra building would hear it. The deep green that would focus on her, how Aerith would give her a tiny smile she hadn’t seen her give Cloud. A tiny smile Tifa had come to love seeing on her lips. It was barely there, a ghost of a smile if even that. Just the slight curling of the corner of her lips that didn’t fade even when she spoke. That tiny smile on soft, lush lips, was what had Tifa staring more and more.

It was when she was half asleep in bed that she suddenly realized why her mind was wandering to Aerith’s lips and she groaned loudly, burying her face into her pillow as she blushed in the darkness, suddenly wide awake. It wasn’t just because Aerith was gorgeous, or because she was nice to them.

Tifa realized she actually _liked _Aerith. Far more than as a friend.__

__She knew she liked girls, of course- she’d hit on a few of them that came into the bar. Even gone on dates with a few before, as well as some men. But she had never thought that she would end up like Aerith. It was her friend. A close friend- how could she look at her, and not think about kissing those lips that gave her a small smile or parted with a giggle when she spoke._ _

__Tifa rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling with a slow sigh. She shook her head a bit, before sitting up. A walk would cool her down, she thought, opening the door and coming face to face with probably the one person she did not want to run in to tonight._ _

__“Oh- uh… Hey, Tifa. I uhm…” Aerith cleared her throat, looking away nervously. “I didn’t wake you up did it?”_ _

__“No, no of course not… Come on in, Aerith… What’s up?” Tifa stepped back, glancing at Aerith’s lips as she passed before focusing her attention on her eyes again. “Is something wrong? Or you just can’t sleep either.”_ _

__“I… Needed to talk to you.” Aerith played with her hair as she stared at Tifa, taking a deep breath. “I need to say this. All the flirting with Cloud, I see how you look and…” She trailed off_ _

__Tifa felt her heart sink. Of course- it was always Cloud she hit on. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Aerith would come to her to talk about her feelings for him. “Hey…. There’s nothing between Cloud and I. We’re just friends, Aerith.” She forced a smile, straining to keep it as Aerith seemed to light up at that._ _

__“Really? Oh… That’s good to hear. Then I won’t be stepping in his way doing this.” Aerith said before moving closer._ _

__Tifa’s entire being froze as Aerith suddenly kissed her. Her eyes widened as soft lips pressed against her, and after a moment, she felt Aerith start to pull back, heard the beginnings of an apology. Tifa cut her off, claiming those pink lips in another kiss as she wrapped her arms around Aerith, holding her close._ _

__After a few minutes they both broke away, taking a few deep breaths and staring at each other. Aerith was the first to break the silence, laughing softly. “I thought for a moment, when you tensed up that you would… That maybe you didn’t…”_ _

__“No." That wasn't the right words- she was Aerith frown slightly, tightening her grip a bit. "No I do. I… It surprised me.” Tifa whispered, one hand reaching up to touch her cheek. “… Just… Shocked me is all.” A wide grin spread across her lips. “So... Is this why you couldn’t sleep?”_ _

__“I-… Don’t tease me.” Aerith scoffed, but only tilted her head into Tifa’s hand, a grin spreading across her own lips. “Is there room in your bed for one more, Tifa? I don’t want you to let go of me.” She murmured, and Tifa could have melted right then and there at the blush that accompanied her admittance._ _

__“There’s room for you.” Tifa murmured before kissing her again, letting Aerith step back and lead her back into bed. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her close as sleep finally started to settle over her. "Good night, Aerith." She mumbled, barely hearing the soft whisper of her name back as she fell asleep._ _


End file.
